we are!
by JumpingInJoy
Summary: changing the story a bit. Shounen-ai.
1. Kapitel ett

**_We are?!_**

L pov.

First time I saw him I was Twelve and he was ten. I didn't even spare him a second look until there was a loud whining yell of `Wilhelm I really don't want to bother you but you see my son is sick and I really need to… wash these clothes and….. and I wonder if you could….?´ seeing the boy shrugging and saying `sure of course I will help you, give them to me and I will return them when I finish wash..´ He didn't finish the sentence to due of that a large pile of dirty rags was pushed in to his arms. I caught myself thinking `is this boy really stupid or just brain-dead? ´ but still I was curious, was he going to do that favor for that ugly hag? I would never ever do _anything _for someone so ugly. Eww.

I followed him a bit while he staggered along the road to the well. While my eyes followed him my thoughts were long gone thinking about how to take control over him, he was just so good and innocent. It would be so amusing ordering him around. I made a plan. I went to one of the older servants commanded him to go to my father, the king and whisper in his ear that I needed a playmate and that there was a boy around my age in the village suiting me perfect, that just maybe he would be a good influence on me.

I sniggered as the old fool accepted the idea whit a shout of joy.

**Eight years later.**

Third person pov.

"Wilhelm! Fetch me my cloths!"

Swiftly, said person broth forward a set of cloths asking if the prince wanted breakfast.

"If I wanted food I would have said that" was the only reply. While eyeing his servant noticing that he had a pair of thigh pants showing the world what a cute ass he had, the prince felt rather possessive. `my servant=my ass` nodding to himself `I don't feel like sharing today.´

"Wilhelm your pants are ugly. Change them."

"Lui-sama why shou…..HAI Lui-sama"

Ludwig still glaring at the younger man added.

"Take something baggy"

The confused brunette gave a last glance at the figure sitting on the bed before disappearing out the door. ` What's wrong whit my pants? ´ He thought looking down on them. What confused him more was that it was the prince that made him wear those pants from the beginning. Shrugging he made his way to change those darned pants.

While Ludwig was called to the king.

The king's pov.

` That ungrateful spoiled brat!! He have had anything he wanted and yet he has taken it to far this time! ´

"Your majesty prince Ludwig is here"

"Send him in"

Still grumbling he glowered at his only son.

Third person pov.

"What do you want so early in the morning old man?"

"I couldn't help hearing a rumor that another one of your….Courted ladies has gone missing"

"Oh? Hmm you could say that but that is not the entire truth. You see she not gone, it's just that she is more beautiful dead than alive. So why let beauty go to waste?"

The king who now was furious started yelling at his son so loud that the whole Kingdome could hear.

_. _**.**

"Will you are needed by the king"

Feeling slightly nervous he made his way to the huge room. Wondering what's going on he entered the room only to be caught by the collar of his jacket by a fleeing person dragging him along. He got a glimpse of the person gasping as he saw who it were.

"L…L..Lui-sama??"

"We are going on a trip finding my bride to be wife"

"WE?!"

**A/N: so did it suck or should I write more? **


	2. Kapitel två

Coming to a stop by a little cottage, Wilhelm spotted an apple three. Beautiful red apples were hanging from the branches just calling to the travelers to pick them. Glancing at his master he saw him starring at the nearby forest. He looked at the apples one more time before he decided that one apple wasn't going to harm anyone. He reached for an apple from the lower hanging branch and plucked it. Admiring it for awhile he lifted it slowly to his mouth. BANG "AAAAHHH!" the poor apple was now blown into pieces.

"Lui-sama! W… what was that for!"

The prince spared him a glance and let his eyes wander over his servant. Noticing the dark hair flung over his back, the bangs hanging down in the terrified eyes.

"We are in a hurry."

Before Wilhelm could say anything more they heard a shout from inside of the cottage. The two men on horses stared at the door until the Prince ordered his servant too sit off and go see what's going on.

"Is everything alright?" Wilhelm called out while knocking on the door.

A sigh was heard before Ludwig jumped off his horse and went to the door himself. With a well placed kick the door was now on the ground. Inside the saw a dining room with a couple of men kneeling on the floor leaning over an unconscious young woman? The prince who got a brief glance on her face started to make his way over for a better look.

"Wilhelm, we can return now! … I have found my bride."

"Umm… Lui-sama … she is dead… h… how."

"I didn't hear anything about her needing to breath. Did you?" The Prince said with a smirk. He swept her up bridal style and started making his way to the door when a tug on his coat stopped him halfway there.

"I think the gentlemen are… unhappy with you taking her away." Wilhelm said with a nervous smile. Ludwig looked around with a small frown, rolled his eyes and continued out to his horse with quick steps.

"I'm leaving you behind if you don't hurry up!"

…

The hearth was feasting on the new logs while crackling merrily to the young man who sat in the couch in front of it. Dark eyes starred into the blue heart of the fire while sorting his thoughts. He thought about what had happen yesterday. He was dragged away from home to find a wife for his lord. He had been shoot at while trying to eat an apple. Breaking and entering a little cottage and Found a suitable princess, a beautiful princess, a very beautiful, _dead _princess.

He sighed deeply and rested his head in his arms. They were now at a little inn about half a day from the castle.

"_I don't want to see the old fart so early after we left!" _was what the prince had said with a sneer before he had carried his bride to their room. Another sigh left Wilhelm's lips before he got out of the chair and left for bed. He wanted to go home.

…

The door swung open with a click and a soft squeak. The room was small and crowded but in a cozy way. The bed was surprisingly large with a green quilt, bed stands on each side of the bed in dark oak. Next to the closet to the right was a door to the bathroom and on the other side was a dark painting of a cat with glowing eyes.

Wilhelm set his sight on the backpack that was lying on the bed, took a deep breath and got ready for bed. The bathroom was small but had a large mirror above the worn out sink. Leaning toward the mirror Wilhelm stared himself directly in the eyes. _Goodnight, _he thought to himself and left for the bed.

About 10 minutes after Wilhelm had made himself at home in the bed the door creaked open. Fighting of the sleep Wilhelm sat up and tried to see what was going on. Without warning he felt the bed dip down on the right side off him.

"Move over." Whispered a deep voice in his ear, blinking hard Wilhelm identified the man in his bed as the prince.

"Wha…"

"Do you know how cold a bed is with a dead person in it?" was the snarky reply. With a slight blush the servant shook his head in a negative replay.

"Good… Now, move over!"

…

Sharp sunlight glared through the thin curtain and on to the bed. The walls that had looked almost black in the evening was now exposed to sun and reviling the blue colour that the sea have. A green quilt was thrown messily on the floor and two pair shoes stood next to it. The warning groan before awakening was heard from the bed as its occupants started to stir. Dark eyes blinked open and quickly shut again as the sun had no mercy. Giving a sigh Wilhelm started to stretch his arms and tried to get out off the bed. Wait…Tried?

Looking down on his waist Wilhelm saw what was hindering him. Two arms had encircled his waist under the night and it seemed like they didn't want to let go. A blush crept on the face of the dark haired man as he tried to squirm away. Instead of letting go the arms just held on tighter than before making it impossible to move. Giving up and settling down Wilhelm started to count the spots on the roof.

'_38 39 40 41…'_

"Having fun?"

"AAAAAAHH!"

**A/N: I'm having a rough time right now so please bare with me, ok? **


	3. Kapitel 3

Making it through the gates with all the packing and a princess on his lap on a horse was a feat easier said than done but Wilhelm was one of the few persons who could brag about just that. Watching the prince before him he couldn't help himself from blushing when he thought about what had happened after he took the dive from the bed.

_**Flashback **_

"_Having fun?" _

_The servant let out a scream and tumbled out of the bed. He ended up sitting on the cold floor blinking owlishly towards the chuckling prince who now watched him with mild amusement._

"_My my Wilhelm you are really loud." He said with a smirk as he got out of bed._

_Will who was watching the slow progress released another scream when he noticed the prince lack of attire. _

_**End flashback**_

Riding into the town of their home, Will could hear the exited women and the disgruntled men as they saw the prince returning from the trip. Three deep sighs and two groans later they entered the royal courtyard and left the horses to the sable boys while Wilhelm carried their luggage, including the princess. Grumbling a bit about it he didn't see the stone laying and waiting to make some innocent unfortunate poor soul fall painfully to the ground. Luckily for this poor soul there was someone watching him while he made his way to the devious stone.

However the dead princess was not so lucky and fell to the ground with the rest of the luggage. A sharp stone, probably a friend of the devious stone was embedded in the princess right eye making her scream in pain as the piece of apple was dislodged from her throat.

All bystanders except two rushed to help the screaming girl. Chaos was the only word to describe the situation and amongst the chaos there were two shocked men, one red-headed prince and one dark haired servant. The prince who still had his arm around the waist of his servant, were he had caught him from falling stared at the scene with huge eyes thinking.

'_What if I had caught the woman instead? Would the moron have that stone in him now? Would he have survived…?'_

At the same moment different thoughts ran trough Wilhelm's mind.

'_Ouch, that must have hurt. I hope I don't have to wash those clo… WAIT! Wasn't she supposed to be dead?'_

"Lui-sama wasn't she supposed to be dead?" he asked the still frozen prince with a bit of hysteria in his voice.

Looking down at his servant the prince just snorted.

"Obviously she knew that I only find women attractive when they are dead. So she faked her death to get the possibility to marry me."

"Wha…?"

"Don't be daft you idiot, I'm a catch. I'm beautiful and even more so when naked, I'm a prince and will be king. And of course I'm a God when it comes to sex."With those words the self-centered prince made his way to the castle shouting over his shoulder to his servant.

"We leave at noon tomorrow, make sure my luggage is ready for then."

"What about the princess?" The dark haired man shouted back.

"Don't be disgusting Will, can't you see she's alive?" The read-head answered with a sneer.

"Plus she's damaged, so not beautiful." The prince muttered to himself.

****** A/N:...**


	4. for whom it concern

hello out there... is someone out there? anyway for whom it concerns i'm writing the next chapter to "we are!" (should a change the name?) and it goes quite well however it will take a while before a can post anyting longer than a badly written author note. no i'm not dying i'm just pissed of at my computer. bloody thing keep crashing on me. not sure why i wrote this. anyway over and out.

ps this will be replaced with chapter four


End file.
